This invention relates to fluid containers, and especially disposable fluid containers.
Pouring fluid from a container into a relatively small opening often results in spillage of the fluid. This is especially true when the fluid container is full or nearly full. A good example of this is the problem many people encounter when pouring motor oil into an automotive engine. Typically, spillage often occurs when using containers from which fluids are poured by tilting those containers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a container for holding and dispensing of a fluid (or flowable) type substance from which the fluid can be poured or transferred without spilling or otherwise getting it where it is not wanted. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a container that can be manufactured inexpensively.